Iconian in Starfleet?
by yobeefjerky
Summary: So... summary... uhh... i suck at these, here we go. Stuff happens, The Spectral Echo has a prisoner, blah blah, M'Tara is included with a side to the iconians and how they act and think, this is a horrible summary, sorry, just read it.


**I DUN OWN CRAP except my characters and the personalities i put into the characters**

Captain's log Stardate… uhh… something, anyways recently the heralds of the iconians have appeared and my presence has been requested at ESD, and from the looks of things, it's probably not about free kittens to every Starfleet captain, though that would be nice, anyways… umm I think that's all that's happening… yep that's all, Vice Admiral Marken F. Kelen out.

"Sir, incoming hail from Earth Spacedock, shall I put it on the view screen?" said T'Vrell

"Make it so, I have always wanted to say that." replied Marken

"aah, nice of you to make it here, we need you in the station now" Said Admiral Quinn

2 Hours of boring conversation later…

"And we will not fall to the iconian threat!"

"Is it over?" said a very obviously bored Marken

"Yes its over" replied Quinn

"Finally, I ca-"

"Marken, your mission is to get to New Romulus an-" Admiral Quinn was cut off by the Red Alert alarm, StarBase 234 is under attack!

"Send all available forces to StarBase 234, Marken that means you, and please try not to get bored while you are in a battle" Ordered Quinn

10 Minutes later…

"Kolez, Karoma, Take us to StarBase 234, Transwarp 35.88" said Marken

"Aye sir, reading warp 31.03, 31.53323, 32.8721, 34.9999, 35.88." replied Kolez

2 Minutes later…

"We are-" Kolez was cut off by the red alert alarm, the spectral echo was under attack

"Weapons on auto fire, Antiproton banks at 88% Capacity, Retrofit Phasers at 96%" Stated Elisa Flores

The Spectral Echo was under attack by 5 enemy Herald ships, which would be bad if it didn't have a ludicrous attack capability.

"Sir, ship shields at 52%, 10%, Shields Down."

"Kal'Ved, Emergency power to shields!" Yelled Marken

"Aye sir, moving extra power to shields."

"And get the inertial dampeners online, I feel like I'm going to throw up" Said Marken who was at this point literally sick of the jerking from the explosions.

Sometime later, seriously I actually kind of don't want to write about EVERYTHING that happens in the mission because it would be boring as watching grass grow or paint dry…

"Sir, I suggest we go through the portal, the whole cave is going to collapse any moment now" said Elisa

"Alright, in we go!"

Blzzzzzzrt - Sound effect, the arrow might not show up though…

At this point M'Tara is about to kill the Preserver guy-woman, (they DID say she, but it sounds like a guy so it's just confusing)

"You have been corrupted in ways you cannot understand M'Tara!" Yelled the Preserver

"No, it is our right and duty to rule the galaxy, and you will not get in our way" said the Iconian, who has been identified as M'Tara.

"And you will only be the first to die"

"NO!" Yelled Marken while he shot M'Tara with his phaser, and she fell to the ground stunned.

"You… you just… how did you?"

"Stun Phaser, she's stunned, not dead" replied Marken

"Imprison her" said the preserver, obviously deeming her threat enough to need her in chains.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure this Iconian never harms another being again" said Marken

"I wish you good luck then, she is a handful" replied the preserver

2 days later…

* * *

M'Tara POV

What happened to me, I can't explain that, I feel so weak right now, vulnerable, isolated.

"What is this place?" "Let me out! Now!"

"Calm down" said a voice

"Who are you, Reveal yourself now!"

"I am Vice Admiral Marken Farstarr Kelen, you may call me Admiral" said Marken

"I demand you to let me out!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"This will go on forever, you are in the brig of the NX-101601-C, better known as the Spectral Echo, better make yourself comfortable, because you will be spending some time here" Replied Marken

"You will wither away as the Iconian Empire destroys all that stand in their way"

"I think not" replied Marken

If only I could create a portal to escape here, well I better make myself accustomed to this place, as I may not get out

The next day…

I have learned more about my capturer, he is from a race known as the Ostaefarians, an ancient people who have the technology to take over the galaxy in an instant, but they haven't, because they want to keep peace, like we want peace for everything.

"Wakey wakey M'Tara, you have to get up now"

"Hello?"

"M'Tara! Wake up now!"

"WHAT!?"

"You have a visitor"

"A what?"

"Hello, I am Dusutire, the ships Counselor, I am here to help you get accustomed to living on the Spectral Echo" said Dusutire

2 hours later…

* * *

"And why do you want to not interfere when you could give them better technology?"

"Because that would be a violation of the prime directive."

"What is this 'Prime Directive'?"

"To not interfere with the natural growth of any species, that means that we can't advance them with better technology"

"But what about the other species that your interactions would violate the prime directive with"

"We have established relations with these species and they have our level of technology and a ton of other complicated reasons"

"okay"

1 AM

* * *

I have calmed down enough that they have begun to let me explore a small part of the ship, but only certain areas where I could not harm anyone and, to be honest, I think I know why they are doing this, because they want me to not feel imprisoned and isolated from the rest of the universe, I feel like I want to be a part of this species, if only for an hour, I would take the offer, there is only so much that probes and servitors can do, but to actually know a human personally is an odd feeling, a feeling I have never felt before… happiness.

 **Thank you for reading this, it took my quite a bit of time to write, now the mission is sort of customized Blood of Ancients because i could'nt remember it perfectly and hopefully it provides a new view on how the iconians are and whatnot. until next time!**


End file.
